


What Happens When We Fall - Scott

by Athena_VM



Series: Falling with You [2]
Category: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Tessa Virtue & Scott Moir - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dancing, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Love, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: Scott's perspective when Tessa tells him the news.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: Falling with You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	What Happens When We Fall - Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with chapters 3 and 4, a short insight into Scott's perspective. An idea that manifested and I had to write down!

Scott found himself wide awake. He wondered what Tessa was doing…he wondered if she was alone or if Pete was back. He wondered what they were doing. Oh, now he felt sick, he couldn’t cope with the thought.

This was insane. He’d had no problem with Peter marrying her all those years ago other than the ubiquitous need to threaten him with bodily harm if he ever hurt Tessa. He got along well with him. He hadn’t been jealous. Until now. While he lay there thinking about Tessa, wishing she was with him, wishing he could kiss her and touch her. What was wrong with him? His brain had malfunctioned, he thought. Tessa was his best friend and here he was thinking about her, thoughts he shouldn’t be having.

But it hadn’t just been thoughts. Their relationship was forever changed. Best friends didn’t have sex. And they had. He didn’t know how they didn’t stop to think, how neither of them noticed the very real wedding ring on Tessa’s finger. That night had been the best night of his life. He’d gotten to wake up with her in his arms. She was naked and beautiful and he’d been shocked that they let it happen. He’d got up, dressed and made coffee, knowing they’d both be nursing hangovers. Their separation that morning hadn’t been easy, it had been hard. It had been hard to look at her, knowing what they’d done. They’d become cheaters.

His mind and body held a new knowledge, what it was like to be with her, to share moments of pure intimacy. It was something he wanted to relive again and again. He had to probe his inner most thoughts to discover why. The answer was right there within reach. When he grasped it, realizing how much he loved her, he couldn’t imagine going back to just being her friend or being happy about the fact that she was married. It seemed too hard. Too heartbreaking to think that it was just for a night. For Tessa he’d do it though. He’d be stoic, he’d take any form of a relationship with her just to have her in his life. He could remain her best friend.

Scott put down the phone, his mind reeling. His eyes were wide, a look of panic on his features. Pregnant. Tessa was pregnant. He’d gotten Tessa pregnant. He hadn’t used protection, he’d just barrelled ahead. Tessa had mumbled she was on birth control between kisses and that had been that.

Now that had failed and they hadn’t used a back-up. He couldn’t imagine how Tessa was feeling. He knew she didn’t want this. She had never wanted this. Yet she’d said she was considering keeping the baby. Because of him. Because she said it was his baby and didn’t know if she could go through with a termination because of that. He’d been shocked and he knew he came off sounding like an ass. His mind hadn’t quite caught up with his mouth as he’d expressed what he thought the right decision was. Her life would drastically change. How could she even consider keeping the baby? His mind couldn’t grasp what had happened. Their night of passion had come with consequences that would change their lives forever.

Even if he held her hand through a termination, if he was even allowed to be in the room, he had no idea how these things worked…nothing would ever be the same again. They’d know for the rest of their lives that they’d had sex and that they’d made a baby in that process.

He rubbed his face. He could see her point. He could see why she’d said it was a decision she needed to consider carefully. Now there was a baby. A baby with Tessa. And he wanted to get rid of it? Did he? He didn’t want to be a dad, but this was Tessa. This was his best friend and somehow also the woman he was madly in love with even though he couldn’t admit that to her. He’d been sleeping on these feelings, with no idea that his feelings could change. That they could creep up on him in a way that was both natural and hard to comprehend.

He needed her in an all consuming way. He’d gotten to taste her and savour her. Her lips and her fingers against his skin were imprinted on him like an invisible tattoo. The taste of her lips on his made him lick his lips. He couldn’t taste her anymore, he knew that. But he still hoped there would be a hint of Tessa remaining. Her lips on his was something he thought about again and again. How it felt to feel her, every part of her, was something emblazoned on his memory. A memory that caused both intense pleasure and pain. The latter because he wasn’t with her. He was far away from her and couldn’t have that experience again. She was his married best friend. A fact that now made his heart hurt.

Although he didn’t contact Tessa, he thought about her every day. He started writing and not sending numerous texts every day.

_I love you, please be with me_, seemed too dramatic to send after all.

He thought about the baby she was now carrying and wondered what if. What if they did become parents? How would it work? Tessa was the best person in the world to him, having a child with her wasn’t an unpleasant thought. He suddenly imagined a chubby cheeked, green eyed baby. Boy or girl he had no idea, but it didn’t fill him with dread. It was an innocent picture, albeit terrifying, a picture of what could be. A baby that was half Tessa could only be gorgeous and surely would take some of her best characteristics. Tessa was sweetness personified. She was so kind, intelligent, funny; the list went on and on.

_Shit, he wanted this_, and he’d told her to get an abortion. But she hadn’t called to tell him she was getting it done, so he hoped she hadn’t. He really hoped she hadn’t. He’d be devastated if she had. He’d upset her on their last call being adamant about what the right choice should be, but he didn’t want that. He wanted her, and he wanted to try being a family with her. Whatever that looked like. He wanted to meet the baby they’d created. That moment of clarity led to him immediately grabbing his phone, deleting the last desperate unsent message he had sitting there. His unsent texts were just getting worse. _Tessa, I love you. Please be with me. Leave him and be with me._

Instead he typed out a simple message, straight to the point. He hit send and hoped she’d reply.

_Hi T, I really need to talk to you. It’s urgent._

He wasn’t surprised there was no response and he didn’t try again straight away, he knew she might need some time. She had every right to be mad at him. He’d been a jerk.

He changed the message a bit the next day, trying to get her to respond. _Are you okay? We really need to talk._

To no avail, there was no sign she was typing away a response. None. He desperately called her and left a message. He knew he’d screwed up but the clarity that made him realize what he wanted meant he needed to talk to her. When he arrived back in Toronto he knew there was no escaping it. She’d have to see him. He didn’t want her to talk to him if she didn’t want to of course, he just needed to see her and tell her how sorry he was. Then she could ignore him if she wanted, he’d deserve that pain.

_I’m so sorry, T. I deserve your anger. Are you going to throw away 32 years of friendship over this? I really need to talk to you_, he wrote, pressing send.

He gave her a few moments to read it and then called her. He was surprised to hear her voice as she answered.

“Hey,” she said.

That one simple word nearly broke him. He wanted to beg her to be with him. He was so relieved to hear her voice. It was the longest almost two weeks of his life not speaking to her.

“Hi. I know you’re upset but I need to see you. I’m in town,” he said.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” said Tessa.

“I really need to talk to you,” said Scott.

“Fine. Tomorrow?” asked Tessa.

“No. Today if possible,” said Scott.

“I’m busy today, I have work,” said Tessa.

“Okay. I’ll see you when you’re free,” said Scott.

Scott wasn’t giving up there though, he called the Academy, and obviously Tessa’s colleague who answered had no idea that Tessa and Scott had any kind of issue between them. Tessa and Scott were known to all as the best of friends and Scott often worked at the Academy when he wasn’t away working on productions overseas.

She told him Tessa’s next class and he quickly made his way there. Tessa’s class had already started and he wanted to catch her before the end of it. He found the room, walking in without making himself known. The door swung open, Tessa’s head turning towards the sound. Tessa looked like she wanted to murder him for a moment when she looked up and saw who had interrupted. If she wanted to murder him, so be it. Their entire future was at stake and he had to talk to her.

“Take a break, see you in 15 minutes,” said Tessa.

Scott waited until the students had gone, the door closed, before striding over to her. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and bury his face in her neck. He wanted to inhale her sweet scent and never let her go. He hoped he’d one day get a chance to be able to do that. A chance with Tessa was worth taking any risk. He needed to tell her how he felt. There was nothing more important than telling her he wanted the baby, that he would be there for her and that he loved her.


End file.
